Traditional full duplex communications systems art typically implemented using dedicated hardware, such the prior at modem 12 illustrated in FIG. 1. Modem 12 includes a digital signal processor (DSP) integrated circuit (IC) 18 at its core, a random access memory (RAMS) 20, digital to analog converter (D/A) 24, analog to digital converter (A/D) 26 and data access arrangement (DAA) 28. Modem 12 is shown coupled to a host computer bus through bus interface circuitry 16. Host computer central processing unit (CPU) 14 generates the data to be transmitted through modem 12 and receives the data received by modem 12.
DSP based moderns such as the type illustrated in FIG. 1 generally operate by processing a relatively small number of samples from the input A/D converter 26 and generating a similarly small number of samples to be output through D/A converter 24. These systems are said to work on a ‘sample by sample’ basis or a ‘symbol by symbol’ basis, depending on the particular implementation. Such schemes have the benefit of minimal latency time, since the input is processed almost immediately. These schemes, however require very high computing power which is typically provided by a dedicated DSP.
Although modems such as the one illustrated in FIG. 1 can be veer powerful, they are also relatively expensive due to the dedicated DSP hardware involved. Therefore, the recent trend in the personal computer industry is to implement modems by exploiting the built in general CPU without the need for additional processing hardware. This requires the modem to share CPU time with other tasks executed by the system on the same processing unit. In i typical computer CPU, sharing is managed by an operating system on a ‘time slice’ basis. During every slice a different task executes. Task execution cm be preempted through interrupts caused by a periodic timer indicating the end of we current time slice, or by some other hardware device (e.g., an AID convener) indicating the occurrence of some event (e.g., the availability of a sample of data).
Although the interrupt mechanism is designed to switch the currently running task to a task that handles the interrupt in as little time as possible, in practice it may take a substantial amount of time before an interrupt is actually handled. The time delay may be caused by hardware delays, multiple sources of interrupts in the computer system or priority given to some interrupts over others. The time between the actual occurrence of the interrupt trigger and the begs of execution of the interrupt hailer routine is defined as ‘interrupt latency.’ A typical interrupt latency in the PC environment is in the range of 0 to 5 milliseconds. However, In the PC environment, there is no guarantee that a running program will give up control within a predefined amount of time. Well behaved programs can be expected not to dominate the CPU for an unreasonable time period, however some tasks may hold the CPU resource for a relatively long period of time.
Therefore a straight forward translation of a traditional DSP based modem to a native processing environment (NSP) is very problematic, since it requires the execution of the modem task each sample (or symbol) and the completion of its execution before the next sample (symbol) arrives in order to meet the ‘real time’ operation requirement. In order to minimize the time between a sample (or symbol) arrival and the modem activation, a straight forward implementation would be to generate an interrupt upon the arrival of each sample (i.e., symbol). In such an implementation, the real time constraint may be too difficult to overcome and the modem routine may not be executed on time due to long interrupt latencies, which may result in data loss. This problem can be overcome by designing the modem routine to operate on a buffer of samples rather than on one sample only. A buffer of samples means a longer time period between consecutive calls to the modem routine. The real time requirement in this case is that the time to process m input buffer of samples and to generate an output buffer for transmission is smaller than the time it takes to receive/transmit a buffer.
The buffer operation scheme, however, poses a new problem. It suffers from an inherent delay disadvantage, since a sample received at the beginning of a buffer is processed only after a whole buffer is received. This disadvantage conflicts with some high rate data pumping modem standards, such as the ITU V.32bis 14,400 bps modem standard, which impose strict time constraints for processing the samples and responding to certain signals from the modem located on the other end of the connection. For example, the V,32bis stank contains a ranging stage at the beginning of the modem connection. During this stage, the specification requires a maximum response time of 26.6 ms to respond to the other modem's ranging signal. The minimum turn around time from the signal detection to response transmission must take into account sample acquisltion, processing, interrupt latency and buffer transmission.